Photonic crystals may be utilized in a number of devices, including display devices such as digital projectors, or other light based applications such as reflectors and light emitting diodes, for example. Photonic crystals suitable for use in devices such as these may be formed from a variety of materials or may be formed by use of a variety of processes. Selection of materials or processes may result in the formation of a photonic crystal having particular properties. Formation of photonic crystals may be time consuming, expensive, or may not produce devices having desirable characteristics. It may, therefore, be worthwhile to address one or more of these limitations.